Survival of the Fittest
by hollynn28
Summary: Trapped by her best friend into following societies expectations, Bella is forced into one date after another. There has to be one single, straight, good guy out there, right? AH
1. Intervention

**Survival of the Fittest**

**A/N: I own multiple thing but none of them are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Unless you count the books because then I own two of each.**

**This is unBeta'd I would love to have one as I think it would one make me a better writer and it would also make it a better story. So please if you have the time and the desire please message me anyway possible and we will talk.**

**Intervention**

**BPOV**

When I was a freshman at college, I was forced into taking numerous required classes that at the time I didn't see a need for. As I have gotten out of school and have ventured into the "real world" I realize many times I go back to those classes and relate quite well with the terms I learned in them. For example, one such required class was sociology 101, in this particular class I learned all about social norms. What are social norms you might ask; well those are the things that we do within our society for no others reason than it is what everyone else does. You know like once entering into an elevator we all turn around to face the door. Not that it is necessary that we face the door but we all do it. You ever want a good laugh step into a crowded elevator and don't turn around. People will actually start to squirm and look at you weird. Some may even be bold enough to ask you if everything is okay. I would know, I tried it.

So I am sure you are wondering what social norms have to do with me. Well apparently along the way I lost track of some vital social norms and now because of it, my dearest and closest friend has decided to enact an intervention, another term learned through a worthless class, psychology 101 if I remember correctly. I have known Jake since we were both "knee high to a grass hopper," as my dad Charlie would say. I think we bonded the most because we both were being raised by single dads. Jake lost his mom to a drunk driver when he was 6 months old and well Renee, my mom, hit the road as soon as the doctor cleared her after my birth.

If you ask Charlie how he and Billy, Jake's dad, met he will tell you it was in a support group for single parents. The truth though is that they met one night at a bar while they were both drowning their worries away in very strong liquor. It became their weekly "support group" and it was what they were telling the babysitter, Sue Clearwater to get her to watch Jake and me. I am pretty sure after 5-6 years of this she caught on but never said anything, because we continued to go to her house weekly for them to attend their support group. Because of these weekly meetings and the friendship that Billy and Charlie had we spent a lot of time together.

Jake is the best, best friend a girl could ask for. In grade school, when we played Barbie, Jake was always willing to play too. He would play whichever doll we wanted and he never required guns or fights. He was just as happy playing Skipper as he was playing Ken. Then when we hit preteen years he was perfectly okay with the make-overs and fashion shows. He was also the best at accessorizing our fashions shows. He knew just the right necklace or shoe to put with the outfit we had on. As we were leaning make up he would show us how to put on lip liner to make our lips look extra pouty. In Junior high he would squeal with us when we held hands for the first time or got our first kiss. It was in High School when my gaydar finally went off and I realized that the reason that Jake wasn't going to the girl ask guy dance wasn't because he wasn't asked but because he wasn't asked by the "right girl."

Jake followed me to college at UDUB. It was the best move on his part. Getting out of that small town and away from all the gossips, he was finally able to come out of the closet, not that he was really in one to begin with. Jake met Brady our junior year. They were both trying to start a campus student group. Brady for same sex marriage and Jake for same sex union. Not that Washington is anywhere near ready but they were hoping to piggyback on Vermont's big moves. To me they were companioning for the same thing but to them it was worlds apart. Brady wanted the whole church marriage, license joining, legal equality, God appointing marriage and Jake wanted legal equality without the ceremony. I think growing up gay on the reservation tended to make him shy away from ceremonies, and being that he was Native American, God was a touchy subject. He was more likely to swing in favor of a Superior Being than a God per say. In the end their heated arguments lead to explosive and very loud sex. Again, I would know at the time Jake and I were roommates. They have been together ever since and while they haven't officially joined they are for all intents and purposes husband and husband.

Which is just another rational that Jake is using in his intervention. See according to Jake, I am well on my way to becoming the neighborhood cat lady, old spinsters. At the ripe old age of 24 I am not in a committed relationship and therefore I have broken all social norms of the proper timeline. You know, go to college, get hitched, and pop out baby. Plus it doesn't help that my chosen career choice has me working out of my house and only going into an office once in a blue moon. So I have no where to meet an acceptable male in order to complete said timeline.

The best thing is that Jake decided to hold this intervention in front of all his closest and dearest friends, all gay I might add, at his birthday party. It is amazing what a few glasses of wine will bring out. Plus it didn't help that I showed up to his dinner party without a guest and made it an uneven number. See in the world of high hostess you never have an odd number at a dinner party. So Jake and Brady had planned for 14 invites of 7 perfect couples. I, being the stubborn soul that I am, came without a plus one. I never had a problem with hanging out with Jake's friend. In fact it was nice to get away from the straight world once in a while and if it wasn't for the fact that I love the peen I would even consider switching teams, just to get away from the drama of straight men. Tonight, Jake had invited Leah and her partner of the week Jessica. Leah could be a bitch at times but for the most part she was loyal. Her biggest chip on the shoulder stemmed from her perception that Jake acted too straight when he was around me. Then there was Brady's ex Sam, I know awkward for me too but apparently, they felt they were better off as friends, and his significant other Benjamin. Then there was Kate and Irina, friends of Jake's because of their affiliation with Leah and her other. Then of course, Riley and Rebecca and James and Laurent, all friends that they have met along the way at either rallies or clubs. While I know most of them quite well I would have never thought Jake would include them in our very private yet often frequent argument.

"Bells, dear, I know for a fact that your invitation said for you plus one." Jake so eloquently stated as I walked in to the hor dourves' hour Jake had going on.

"Jakie, you know that you are the only true man in my life. I don't have time to waste with weeding through all the bull shit that straight men throw at you. Happy Birthday, by the way." I stated as I kissed him on the check hoping to get off this dreadful subject as soon as possible.

"Dearie, you know as well as I that women are born with all the eggs that they will ever have. I know for a fact, that you started your period at the age of 13 and if you figure 12 eggs a year gone for the last 11 years that is 132 eggs that you have thrown away, girlie. If you don't hurry up the rest are going to whither and die and then what are you going to do when you finally want to settle down and have a little mini me running around?"

OMG, he did not just announce to the whole room when I started my period and that I was wasting eggs.

"JAKE, are you saying that you wanted me pregnant at the age of 13?"

"Oh hell no, you could barely take care of yourself then, but you truly being neglectful of those precious baby wannabes in your ovaries. I should totally report you to child protective services for the neglect that those babies are getting."

"I think that this has more to do with you and Brady wanting to adopt and not my dating. Can we please not continue to hound me on this? I will date when I find someone worth dating." I am really getting tired of them projecting; another word rendered from required college classes, their issues onto me.

"So what your saying then Bellarina, is that if you had the right man that you would be willing to date?" His smirk was giving him away. I could fill it in my bones he only ever gave leading questions when he felt he could win in an argument with them. He should have been a lawyer.

"Where are you going with this, Jake?" Raising an eyebrow as I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking of a….game, let's call it." He paused and sipped some of his wine, "Each couple here gets to set you up on 2 different dates. It can be two separate people or it can be two dates with the same person. You must attend each said date and not sabotage them as you are so good at. Then if you haven't met one you wish to continue dating we will let it drop and I will be the first person to buy you a cat. I'll even make sure that it is a grey tabby just like you have always wanted." The smirk on his face was way too much and there was no way I was going to fall for this "game."

"Well, Jake, as fun as that would be for all of you, I have no desire to join in your _game_, since I get nothing out of it." Take that Jakie.

"Oh but you do dear little one, two months of dates, that is 8 meals you don't have to pay for." Like that was worth the drama I am sure to experience.

"This is crazy, where the hell did you come up with this ludicrous plan anyways?" I just had to ask.

Then much to my surprise Jessica spoke up.

"It was kind of my idea. My bosses' sister started something like this for him two weeks ago. He was getting over a really bad relationship and she wanted to cheer him up. Plus he is new to the city and really isn't into the clubbing scene so this was a way for him to get to know people. I get to set him up on his last date if he gets that far. I always draw the short stick."

"What do you mean if he gets that far?" Now I was curious, maybe they did know something I didn't.

"Well, I probably shouldn't say anything as it is kind of a family secret. But my bosses' sister is kind of psychic. She seems to just know things. She seems to believe that by doing this that he will meet his true love alone the way. So they put in the clause that at anytime he can quit as long as he is willing to be in a relationship with one of the dates."

"You make it sounds like they have a whole contract thing going on? With lawyer talk and all." I joked around thinking I was being funny.

"Umm..they kind of did. Did you forget that I work for a law office and that both of them are lawyers?" Crap now I was getting her snooty face.

"Oops, sorry Jess. This just seems a little out there if you know what I mean. I know that you all have the best intentions and all but really what do you all know about straight relationships?"

"See you have finally nailed it on the head. Straights just haven't got a clue about relationships. It is all about chemistry and legalese with you straight people, always so complicated. For us it is about the relationship and the want. You don't see any of us dropping out just because it gets hard. So really who better to match you up than those who know how to make a relationship work?" Brady just had to put in his two cents but really it does make sense. Plus I haven't had much luck. Just like Jessica's boss I hated the club scene and without an office to go to and meet people it left me really hanging. Shot, I have started to think I need to get really involved in on line ordering to get the UPS guy to come around more often. Wouldn't that be a story to tell our grand kids? _"I fell in love with your grandma because she had an on line shopping addiction and I had to deliver all her orders to her."_

"Okay…fine." I said way under my breathe hoping he wouldn't hear. I hated to admit defeat especially to Jake.

"What was that girly? Did I hear you say you would do it?" Jake was all smiles now. He was so the type to say I told you so and I could hear it coming.

"Yes, I will do it on a few conditions. First, no more than two dates a week, I do have to maintain a certain calmness in my life. Second, no losers, people. I am not into being the bread winner and raising some guy up. They must be housebroken, get it? Third," looking straight at Leah, "no girls. I know you think I could swing that way but I just can't, I love me my men way too much."

"Fine, but we have stipulations too my girl." Jake jumped in. "The date must last at least an hour. None of this running off to the bathroom crap either, you must be actively engaged in open conversation. You have to at least let them pay for the meal or coffee whichever. We are only going to set you up with real gentleman and they will not let your women lib crap fly, you hear?" I nodded my head. "And finally, you must call and give a full report to me within 24 hours of your date as to why you can not or can go on another date with that person. We can't make sure to find the right one if you don't let us know where we went wrong." Jake laid down his rules.

"Fine, when does this all begin? Who gets to pick the first victim?" As I looked around the room I could see nothing but smiles and smirks. I so hope I wasn't just putting myself out there to hate myself even more than I did before I showed up without plus one.

"That would be, Bellies." Sam piped up. "I have this cousin. He's a teacher. Really into books and the whole education realm. You two should hit it off quite well. His name is Paul. He may be a bit older but he still is a great guy."

"By a bit older, you don't mean like 20 some odd years older do you?"

"No nothing like that, he is in his early thirties. Really Belly what do you take me for?"

"Right now, my pimp." Everyone laughed at that one.

So this is how it started. I am putting my love life at the mercy of a room full of gays, just to maintain some resemblance to understanding social expectations and norms. I figure I can go into this for a couple of different reasons and they all make sense to me. I could go in it to prove all of them wrong and that there isn't a single good straight guy out there, I could go into it to maybe get an itch scratched here or there, if the right person comes along that is, or I could just say fuck it and let what happens happen. Maybe they are right and that I can find someone worth putting myself out there for. If anything I don't believe that my life will be simple at all for the next two months.

**A/N: So tell me if you want me to continue. I plan to make this all about the hunt. Humor galore, if I can pull it off. I really need positive reinforcement to continue writing since I don't see myself as a writer yet.**


	2. Extinction

**A/N: Again I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am however, the proud owner of this date.**

**Extinction**

Darwin believed that in this world, those that did not adapt to change would become extinct. During my sociology class, when we were learning this I truly felt that this was pointless. Who cares if anyone adapts to change or not? In fact, I believe to drill the point home the professor talked about some bats, or maybe it was moths, in Europe or something like that. Obviously it wasn't important to me at the time or I would have been able to tell you all about it. Now, I wished I had paid better attention to the professor and how this really applied. I can't say that I ever really truly believed that certain people should not procreate. However, I can see why now some people never really do procreate. Maybe Darwin was really on to something.

Paul didn't wait 24 hours to call. In fact, Paul called at 6 AM the next morning. At first I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and thought maybe Sam had already told him about it and that he could call the day after the intervention. However within 5 minutes of our conversation Paul mentioned that he got a text last night from Sam telling him to call this "hot chick and ask her out before she changes her mind." Yes, he actually dictated to me exactly what Sam had said to him. Has he not heard of a verbal filter? He wanted to go out that day. In fact, he asked what my address was so he could pick me up for breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he might be a little desperate. Feeling slightly off from first getting home at some ungodly hour from a dinner party the night before and then being woken at the butt crack of dawn I was able to talk him into holding out for a lunch date instead. Maybe I could get just a few more winks of sleep before I had to get ready.

Getting Paul off the phone turned out to be a bit more of a challenge then I thought. It seemed that every time I tried politely to say good bye he had one more story to tell or question to ask. I finally had to let tired, bitch Bella out of her cage. I think Paul finally got the point when I pretty much said that without another 2 hours of sleep I would not be going anywhere today. He quickly said good bye and told me he would pick me up around noon. Thank god I was able to get in some sleep before it was time to get up and ready.

Word travels fast in the gay community. By time I woke up from my second sleep, Jake had already texted me what I was to wear tonight. He also reminded me that I had to actively be participating with him for an hour in order for it to count. Then he stated and I quote, "making him cry is not active conversation." Ug, I was tired alright.

Paul arrived at my house at 11:30, a half hour early. I had just stepped out of the shower and still had the towel wrapped around me. Honestly, I thought it was the UPS guy bringing an order or I wouldn't have opened the door that early. As soon as I opened the door I realized the mistake I had made and the assumption that this guy is desperate was getting more and more solidified in my mind. Standing there at my door was the typical 30 something trying to act 20 something guy. You know the ones that never really grew up. He was wearing the too big jeans that really needed to be pulled up because his boxers were hanging out the top. He could use a belt too. For a shirt he had layered a thermal long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve Ed Hardy t shirt. I would have never know what the shirt was if Jon Gosselin hadn't had his mid life crisis and start showing up everywhere in them. All the more reason to not fall head over heels for this guy. Who wants to let everyone know that their hero is a guy that has 8 babies with one chick and then decides that he just isn't into it anymore?

With very little options I invited Paul inside. I hate having strange men in my house. Dates like this I would normally be ready to go the minute they pull up so I can walk right out the door. But since he showed up so early I have little to go on. I offer him a drink in which his reply is "do you have anything good beer or is all domestic stuff?" Now don't get me wrong, I am usually not an American only type of girl but when you are offered something shouldn't you be grateful for what is out there rather than automatically isolating someone. Good thing I did have some imported shit that Jake insists is in my fridge or he would have had to settle for vitamin R like the rest of us working folks.

I excused myself back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. Now if I thought it was awkward to attend a dinner party with exes in the same room. It is ten times worse being naked in one room while your blind date sits in the other room waiting for you to strip out of the towel you just opened up the door in. I quickly put on the outfit Jake so graciously texted me to wear and opted to just run a brush through my hair rather than try anything that would take time to do. I hate keeping people waiting which is why I am never late and never too early.

As I came out of the bedroom, I noticed Paul had gotten restless and had moved from his seat on the couch to looking around the room. Well to be more precise he had moved over to the book case and had removed my family photo albums and was standing there flipping through the pages. He must have started looking at the album shortly after I left him in the room alone because he is well into the middle school years by time I find him. There was a huge part of me that really was starting to fill violated by his actions. First the early morning call, the early arrival and now helping himself to my private photo albums. It wasn't like it was laying out for him to see, he had to get up and wander over to the bookshelf and scan through to find it. Plus how hard would it of been for him to just shout out and ask if I minded.

"So, ready to go?" Even I could hear the tension in my voice. Hopefully, I can just put all this behind me. I only had to last an hour right. I wonder if Jake would let me count his 30 minute early arrival as part of the 60 minute date. Something told me that he wouldn't because he would call it not being actively engaged in conversation.

"Yea, hey do you mind driving? I rode the bus here because my dad and I share the car and Saturdays are his day since I usually don't have anything going on." The desperate image is back in full force now.

"Sure, not a problem, I can drive. Are we going anywhere special?" At this point I am ready to kill Jake or maybe Sam. Whatever happened to only setting me up with a gentleman?

"I thought we could maybe hit up a drive through somewhere and then maybe I don't know we could always go window shopping at the mall. Do you have any preference?" Did he really just offer a drive through and window shopping at the mall? You would think that a little thought could of gone into this date. You know like come up with a plan prior to calling. Okay so apparently, the must be housebroken rule needs to be clarified to the group.

"Hey, there is this great deli over on 53rd that has the best club sandwich. Why don't we start there and see what happens?" One hour that is all I have to endure and then I will make up some sort of excuse to drop him off. I will even be nice and not make him ride the bus home. There will be absolutely no window shopping for me. I hate shopping to begin with and to do it without purpose is all that much worse.

"Oh well I was kind of thinking Taco Bell. I'm in the mood for Mexican. But hey if you want a club sandwich that is fine or we could get me Taco Bell and then head to your little deli." Okay how do you counter that? If I say no to his Mexican, is Taco Bell really Mexican, then I look like a selfish prick. He did offer to go to the deli to get me my sandwich but I was hoping our first date wouldn't be at a Taco Bell. But hey one hour right?

"No, Taco Bell is fine; I don't think I have eaten there since I was in college. It will bring back memories of all those days I didn't have any money." One hour. That's it just one hour.

"Yea well with the student loans and how little they pay teachers I feel like I am still in college with no money." Well, maybe I jumped to conclusions too quickly. Maybe he really was just eager to spend time with me and didn't have a lot of extra right now.

Finally, we were in the car and I am heading towards the one Taco Bell that I can remember. I am sure there is one closer but really since moving out of the dorms I have upgraded my taste in food. If I am craving Mexican there is this great authentic Mexican place that serves awesome margaritas. I tend to shy away from overly processed, over cooked, sat in warmers grease piles.

"So, Sam mentioned that you teach, what do you teach?" Work is always a safe subject, right?

"Yea, well originally I wanted to teach high school but after my student teaching and realizing that high school girls were just too out there, if you know what I mean and that was just way to distracting for me. I decided to go for elementary school. I have taught 1st grade for the last couple of years. It's not so bad. I just wish that I didn't have to deal with so much snot and what not. For some of these kids you would think that they had never left their parents side. But hey I get my summers off and 2 weeks at every Christmas." I was starting to feel for this poor guy. I would hate to be trapped doing a job I wasn't 100 percent in love with day in and day out.

"My mom taught kindergarten for a few years. She used to send me stories of her kids and all the stuff that they would pull. It was kind of funny." That was one of many jobs Renee held. Plus I wonder if postcard conversations really are mother daughter bonding.

"Your mom's a teacher, that's cool. So what is it that you do?" He had turned sideways in the car to be able to better see me. That made me feels like at least he was paying attention to me. Maybe, this date can be salvaged from the train wreck it started out as.

"Well, right now I am a junior editor for a teen magazine. The hours are great and I don't have to spend a ton of time in the office. I can work from home or the park. I originally thought I would edit for a publishing house but those jobs aren't as promising as you would think. But either way I get to be involved in the world of print which was really my end goal." Editing was really a passion of mine and I hoped he would understand.

"Well, it isn't a noble profession but hey teens have to learn how to tell if a boy likes them, right?" Did he just bail on my job? That is so not right. At least I am not wiping snotty noses and cleaning up pissed in pants. How much time has gone by? 15 maybe 20 minutes. This is definitely a plane going down. I figured by time we got to the Taco Bell I would only have to suffer through 20 minutes then I could count the drive to his house as the rest. I needed a safe subject and pretty quick. If we kept down this road I would end up throwing something on him.

Just as we pulled up to the restaurant, I remembered that Sam had said he likes books.

"So, read anything interesting lately?" Books had to be an easy subject. However, I was starting to see that no subject was an easy subject with Paul.

"Well, I don't really have time to read during the school year unless you count the read aloud I do with the students. Right now we are in the middle of Dr. Seuss books being that it is his birthday this month. I do read a lot during the summer though. Last summer, I decided to educate myself in women and read 25 or so Harlequin Romance novels. My dad thought I was crazy." I can't believe he just admitted that and did it with a straight face. Seriously, while I know women enjoy reading them. I would hope as a gender we were at least smart enough to know that they are fiction. So if this guy thinks that he educated himself by them we really need to abandon this sinking ship.

I was stunned into complete stupidness, which was a good thing considering it was time to order. If I thought he was high maintenance before, watching him order threw me totally over the edge. I was starting to realize that maybe; just maybe, I was on some sort of prank show. He order three bean burritos but added rice and ground beef to all three. He then order a three taco meal with shredded chicken and beans added to the taco and then a grande nacho meal he doctored that also I gave up trying to keep up. He then looked at me and asked if I wanted anything. Trying to remember what I use to like to eat I figured I was safe just order something from their fresco menu. At least it implied that it was healthier. Paul was giving me such a funny looks. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but let it go till we were sitting down.

"You know that everything on the fresco menu can be ordered on the regular menu with making a few slight adjustments and they don't charge when you make the changes. It is just their way of ripping people off." Now, I know I was trying, really trying to be generous but really this is Taco Bell. I don't think you can get any cheaper and now he was trying to get things even cheaper.

"I didn't realize that. I will have to remember that for next time." I was so not ever coming back to Taco Bell. This date will forever taint all the good memories that I have of this place from my good old college days. "So you have mentioned your dad a few times. Does he live near you? Are you close?"

"Oh yes, of course. I moved back home with my dad when my mom passed away. I really didn't feel comfortable with him staying by himself." Okay that was generous.

"I am sorry to hear about your mom."

"Oh don't be, I got over it a while ago. She passed during my freshman year of college. God, what's it been, 14 years or so." It was like he just never went anywhere since then. No adapting no change. This is what those professors were stressing. This man/boy had no desire to grow up to move into the "real world." What respectful women in her right mind would settle for this?

"Oh and you have lived with your dad since then?" I am positive that the surprise and disguist was very present in my voice. How many more minutes? We had to be close to when I could rush him home and then forget this date ever happened. Sam owed me a very strong drink and the next time we are out as a group he is so in charge of my bill for the whole night.

I realized that it was time for me to just shut up. I figured that everything I brought up was just making me realized that this was so not worth it. I can't really tell you what we talked about the rest of the time at the restaurant. I spent so much time imagining all the different drinks I was going to order and have Sam pay for. I was pulled from my thoughts by the question of all questions.

"So how about the mall? You up for some window shopping? I just love to go into stores and move things around. It is a blast to watch the workers get pissed at it." Oh crap, I am 24, and for the love of all that is holy your what 33…34, there is no way that I am going to go to the mall with you and act like high schoolers that their parents have let them out of their eye sight for the first time. I am really ready to leave; now I just need the perfect excuse.

As if Jake had a sixth sense telling him I needed an out, my cell phone rang out Jake's ringtone. Now typically on a date I really try to dedicate my time and attention to my date. Answering phones, talking to others is truly rude. But I so needed this to get out without hurting feeling. I had promised Jake to not make him cry and if we kept down this road bitchy Bella was coming back out to play.

"I am so sorry but I really need to answer this." I quickly excused myself and ran towards the outside doors. I needed privacy for this call.

"What the Hell, Jake! Is there no screening process at all? You swore they are all gentleman. I am currently at a Taco Bell on a lunch date with a 30 something guy that thinks he doesn't have to grow up. For Christ sake he still lives at home with his dad. He made me drive because it was his dad's day for the car. They share a car, Jake; He can't even get his own damn car. You better warn Sam his credit card is mine the next time we are out and about. I am going to get super drunk and he is paying for the whole day thing. There is no way in hell I am going on a second date with this guy and Sam had better let Benjamin pick the next date from their couple or I swear to god he won't ever have to wonder what it feels like to be the bitch because he won't have any working male parts left." I can't believe I got that all out in one breathe. I just kept going like it was verbal diarrhea.

I hear full belly laughing going on and it was coming from more than just Jake.

"Jake, am I on speaker phone? And who the Hell is there listening in?" My anger quickly coming to a halt as I realize I may of really just embarrassed myself.

"Oh Belly, don't worry it is just Jake, Leah, Jessica and Me here. You don't have to worry. However, it sounds like your date may just be a winner. So no soul mate?" If I have to listen to them go on and on after every date we may just end this game early.

"NO, absolutely no fucking soul mate. Now give me an excuse and make it pretty damn quick so I can drop this kid back home. He wants to go window shopping at the mall, or better yet he wants to go act like we haven't figured out how to act in public at the mall."

"Oh come on Bella, you sure you don't want to just let loose one time. I can't remember a single time you just let loose. Maybe it is time you act your shoe size." Oh so this was Leah's wise advice. Act my shoe size. Is everyone in the dark about growing up?

I let out a rather loud and long growl that clearly had to display my frustration in this whole thing.

"Fine, Bella, tell him it was your dad on the phone and he is sitting outside your apartment waiting for you to get home. He forgot to tell you that he has a convention in town this week and now you need to get home immediately to let him in. You just have to pray that he doesn't want to meet the dad yet." I could easily tell he was trying really hard to keep a straight face, especially on the last part.

"So not funny, Jake but that may just work. Worse case if he does want to meet the dad then I can just remind him that he is a police chief and is a little over protective of his only daughter. I will call you later tonight. You better get a definite date on when we are going out with Sam by time I call."

"Sure, Sure, Bells. Love you, Chica." Jake sang as he hung up the phone.

I hurried back in gave my hurried excuse hoping he wouldn't see the lie in my story and then offered to drop him at home. The whole time I pray that he decides to lose my number because I am sure that if he was to call and ask for another date bitchy Bella is going to make him cry. As I drop him off he offers to let me come in and meet his dad, I just remind him my dad is in town and then tell him with the convention I will be tied up all week and that I would call him once things settle down a bit. I figure hopefully by then he will have figured out I have no intention of calling and that there is his soul mate in the very near future for him.

He tries for a kiss but I was able to get my head turned and so it was a check kiss. The whole time I wonder how he turned out like he did. I wondered if he would find a soul mate and prayed the whole time that either him or his soul mate were sterile because really he needed to adapt. He needed to change, to grow up or his kind needed to become extinct.

**A/N: Thanks to all that favorited, alerted and reviewed. I really do enjoy knowing that someone is enjoying my writing. I actually ran around my house saying they like me I must write. **

**Some fan Fiction recommendations:**


	3. Solution

**A/N: Twilight belongs to the master Stephenie Meyer. I just played with her imagination.**

**I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. I apologize for any errors. I did read through it numerous times.**

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Solution**

Humanitarian credits are required classes as an undergrad. Apparently, we aren't capable of understanding how to get along with others unless we are exposed to their plights. Now don't get me wrong I would never in a million years believe that the holocaust didn't happen or that one person may or may not have had a harder life than me or someone else. Plus I am all for helping out society and making it a better place. But when push comes to shove I think there has to be equilibrium of our lives. We can't be all one thing and not the other.

I remember sitting in a stuffy room on the second floor of the social science building. I had this one last class that falls into the cultural development of the humanitarian credit. The real kicker is that the class was called cultural diversity and the professor was an African American gay guy. Now knowing who my best friend is you know that I have no problem with understanding prejudices and how harmful they can be, but really even I can see the humor in the situation of an African American gay guy teaching cultural diversity.

The majority of the time that I sat in the Cultural diversity class I spent doodling. I have a full five subject notebook full of squiggle lines and random drawings. Recently as I was doing some cleaning I came across this notebook and about half way through I came across a quote that must have been used at some point in the semester and for some reason it stuck out to me, so I wrote it in my "notes." The quote was by Eldridge Cleaver, a member of the Black Panther party. He had said, "What we're saying today is that you're either part of the solution or you're part of the problem." The irony in all this is that it wasn't ten minutes from reading that quote that I had a call from Kate.

"Belly Bean, I hear that you had a rocking date last week." The sarcasm was almost too much. I have endured countless hours of ridicule for accepting a date that the pimptastic Sam set me up on.

"Oh yes, Katie Bug, I think I found the one. Now I don't need anyone else to set me up." Take that Bitch.

"Oh good, then I will call Jake and let him know to start planning the bachelorette party." Ouch, touché' girl.

"Fine, since we only really talk on occasion, can I assume that you are taking over the role of pimp this week?" No reason not to just get right down to the point.

"You know it and trust me this is a good guy." Good guy as in takes care of his father or good guy as in worth my time?

"Alright tell me about him." I may be consenting but I did learn a thing or two after last time. I would be driving myself where ever we are meeting and he would meet me there. I can't get away with not giving my phone number as details have to be hashed out. But as soon as I figure a way around that then I am so making sure the phone number is under lock and key.

"Okay, girl, listen carefully, his name is River and he works for the Department of Forestry. He's our age so no worries about him being too young or too old. He is a lot like Jake and Brady in that he is willing to stand up for what he believes in. He led a student group on earth day when he was in college. In fact he was successful in creating an Earth day planting project at Pacific Lutheran University when he attended, that it is still going annually today. To ease your worry, he does not live at home with his parents. He has his own place and his own vehicle. He is not going to take you to some fast food joint, but he may cook for you since he is really about eating fresh and he feels that restaurants tend to over process, and over cook real food." Wow, wasn't that something I was just complaining about with the last date. Not appreciating a well made meal.

"Okay, give him my number but please, please, please tell him that while I am not lazy I do like to sleep in a little on the weekends." I was not going to spend another Saturday up at the butt crack of dawn.

I wasn't particularly excited about meeting another date but by what Kate told it he didn't sound too bad. He worked for the forestry so he must be the outdoor type. I just hope that he doesn't plan something real strenuous for our first date or we will be sitting in the hospital when the time comes.

River, apparently his parents were hippies, must have been warned against sleepy bitchy Bella on a Saturday morning because he waited for a respectful 9:30 to call me so that I could sleep in a little. He had a great phone voice. We didn't really talk long we just simply made plans for Sunday. Thank goodness the boy at least gave himself a day to plan. River said that he really hated eating out and that one of his passions was cooking so he would love to have me come over so he could cook me a good meal. He was polite and even asked if I had any allergies or food aversions, such as meat. I was impressed that he would remember to ask something so minute. River asked that I be at his house by 6:30 for dinner and then we were going to sit around his fire pit and enjoy the night air. He had mentioned that he likes to sit outside at night and listen to the night critters. I have his address and I can only assume that it is the country somewhere as there is no where inside of Seattle that he would be able to hear the night critters.

Sunday was the typical day of lazing around. I called my dad and touched bases with him. He thought this whole dating game was hilarious. But then again he bought into the whole society rules thing. He was a police chief after all. That and Charlie loved Jake. After, the high school coming out, or well gaydar awakening, Charlie gave up on the idea that Jake and I would ever be a thing. While Billy still struggles with the sexual orientation of Jake, Charlie has been a real salesman for him to Billy. I am just glad that he didn't lose everybody by this. Finally around 4 I picked out a simple jeans and shirt combo to wear over to River's. He told me to dress casual as we were just going to be hanging our around his place. Google maps told me that it would take about 45 minutes to get to his house from mine so I headed out fairly early just in case I got lost.

I was really glad that I had started out early because even following both his directions and Google maps directions I was not prepared for the constant worry that I was lost while trying to find his house. You know the way it is sometimes that even though it says to go 2.5 miles it really does seem like it is way longer than that since there is nothing even remotely close by. A couple of times I almost turned around thinking I may of missed my turn. Finally, with just a few minutes to spare I pulled up to this very rustic cabin. Running all around the place were chickens. They seemed to be everywhere, in fact I almost hit one while driving in. Also running free were some other farm type animals, at least three goats that I could see and even a cow was somewhat free range with a mild/almost there fence. A very large garden sat mere feet off the porch. Being that it was still early in the year for a garden you could only see a few small plants just starting out to grow. Just off the back of the garden sat what appeared to me a pile of wood and Plexiglas, almost in a much thrown together fashion. There were also a few other outbuildings nearby. One looked like a quickly made storage shed and the other could possibly be a small barn or garage. Along one wall of the barn was enough cut wood to last me a life time. River must really like his outdoor fire pit to keep that much wood cut.

River must have heard me pull up because his front or it could be his back door, it was hard to tell on this dwelling, opened up and a rather tall but hermit looking guy stepped onto the porch. River had a full beard; it was a dark brown matching the long hair he had that stopped at his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a flannel plaid shirt. Now where, Paul dressed too young for his age at least he dressed within some sort of fashion sense and not just plain mountain man fashion. River was not wearing any shoes and while his feet were not disgustingly dirty you could tell he had ventured outside at least once without shoes before I had gotten there. River quickly crossed the dirt path from the door to my car and opened the door for me. He offered his hand to help me from my car and it was very gentlemanly like.

"Bella, you are by far more beautiful than what Kate told me." Wow, that is a way to make a first impression. The cabin kind of scared me and his looks could be somewhat put offing but really a good shave and updated clothes is all cosmetic and I am by no way superficial about those things.

"Thank you, this was really hard to find. A couple of times I thought I may have missed my turn so I apologize for being so late." I knew I was barely on time but I wanted him to know to plan on me being slightly earlier should there be a next time.

"You aren't late, come in let me show you around." He turned quickly to head towards the door that he had exited from previously.

Upon entering the door we were immediately inside a small kitchen/dining room. Against the far wall a small fridge, not quite dorm room size but pretty close, a small counter and a sink were housed. The next wall had a real wood burning stove. There was not any other type of cooking devise or stove so River must make all his food on the wood burning stove. A small two person table was against the wall that the outside door sat against with a window directly over the side of the table that was wedged to the wall. All the window curtains were thrown wide open and it was fairly bright in there with the natural light shining in. I didn't see a single lamp or overhead light anywhere.

"So this is the kitchen and dining room. Most cabins in the area have been purchased by more affluent families that only use them a few times a year. It is sickening really they come in and load them full of energy wasting appliances like dish washers and electric stoves. All so they can have all the modern conveniences while they vacation in the woods. I am rather proud of my earthly home here." Earthly to him rustic to me.

"So you live here year round?" I could see coming out and staying here for a week or two during the summer, but I need my modern life. If I wanted to live life on the prairie then I would have been born at that time.

"Yes, actually, I am really pretty much self sufficient out here. I have chickens for eggs and meat, the goats provide milk and the cow does also. I grow all my own vegetables and do it totally organically, as well as, all the animals are free range, well except the cow, the neighbors called the popo on me and I had to put up a fence." Being the daughter of a police chief I really took offense to all those stupid nick names that everyone called the police.

"Wow that is pretty impressive. I can't imagine the time that you put into a garden and animals." That just seems like a ton of work, when really the grocery store had everything right there.

"Well, really it is about not leaving a huge crater in the earth after I leave it. Too often people are just simply too lazy to just do a little bit of work. Did you know that the average household dishwasher uses 15 gallons of water per load of dishes? Figure that a family of 4 would run it two to three times a day and 7 days a week. That is 315 gallons of water per week just to wash dishes, not to mention all the other things that we do to throw our natural resource of water away, like showers, flushing toilets, ice makers, and so on. The average American family of four will use 80,000 gallons of water a year. That is enough to fill a typical backyard swimming pool 4 times and don't even get me started on backyard pools and hot tubs." My head is swimming with all these facts he is throwing at me. Slowly I am catching up with all the things he was complaining about as a waste of resource when my mind caught on to the fact he said that flushing toilets were a waste of water. Before I could even apply my filter I blurted out.

"Did you just say that flushing toilets is a waste of water? Really?" I can't imagine why someone would not wish to flush.

"Yes, Bella, dear. The average person will use the restroom four times a day. Every toilet flush is 5 gallons of water. If they flush once each times they use the toilet that is 20 gallons of water a day." He was very adamant and passionate with his speech.

Raising my eyebrow in a very confused fashion I just had to ask, "Do you not flush your toilet?"

"It is rather simple here; you only flush after you have a bowel movement. Urinating does not necessitate a flush. Really I would prefer to wait and say every other bowel movement flush but my mom said I was starting to get a smell in my small cabin so I upped it every bowel movement. Let's finish the tour and then sit and eat. I hope you don't mind roasted chicken with potatoes and carrots?" He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me threw a small doorway that lead into another room.

"Here is the living room." He stated the very obvious. This too was fairly small it had a couch and an arm chair; both looked like they had seen better days. There was a wall of bookshelves. I really wanted to head over and check out the titles. Off to the right was a door that could either be a closet or the bathroom. It was closed. River went to open the door and as he did he stated that was the bathroom. I quickly grabbed his hand and closed the door. If he had a bowl full of urine in there I wanted no part of letting that smell into the rest of the house. I also made a mental note to not drink a lot at dinner as there is no way I was copping a squat over the top of some else's urine fumes. Straight across the room from the bathroom door was a steep stair case leading upwards. River saw my eyes looking in that direction and he offered.

"That is the bedroom loft. We can go up and look if you would like. Not much up there but my bed and a dresser. I try hard not to do anything in the bedroom that would be stimulating so all activities are done down here in the living room." Did he just say stimulating activities were done down in the living room? Is that his way of telling me that he doesn't allow girls in his bed? I wonder if he got married if he would still live by that rule. I mean living room floor and couch sex is nice and all but there is something to be said about the bedroom.

"No that is fine. We don't need to go upstairs. Where is your TV?" There wasn't even a cabinet that you could assume it was hidden in. At this point, I realized I probably didn't need to ask but maybe he had a back game room or something.

"I don't have a TV. It is just such a waste of time. I have so much better things to do than to sit on my ass and let my mind be numbed by mediocre entertainment. I have a small radio that I get some good music on and I do have a laptop computer that I use for work but for the most part when I am at home I try very hard not to leave a carbon footprint." I am starting to think if I am to date this guy I am going to need to watch Al Gore's documentary or I will have no clue what he is talking about.

"So you ready to eat Bella? Sally was one of my favorite chickens. I had saved her for a special occasion." He did not just tell me he killed an animal just today to feed me. I know that when I buy chicken in the store it had come from a once living critter but I like not having to think about that when I am about ready to eat. "Plus you are in for a real treat. Free range chickens taste so much wilder than farm raised. Chickens that are allowed to run as they are suppose to are happier and their muscles are better built and are leaner than those that don't ever have to use their muscle for survival." If I thought my head was swimming in the water waste topic I am now drowning in the animal topic.

"Sure is there anything I can do to help?" I am so use to being the one to make dinner that it was almost odd to have someone cooking for me.

"Well, if you would set the table that would be great. Everything you will need is in the cupboard to the left of the sink. Don't forget the candles. As the sun goes down it can get dark in here without them and trying to find them in the dark can be rather dangerous." I had a feeling that was the case when I couldn't find a lamp or over head light.

I headed over to the cabinet and pulled out a couple of mismatched plates and glasses. The silverware was in a wire container on the shelf and next to it were two candle sticks with candles in them. They were the old lantern style candle holders. Again for a romantic weekend this would be very nice but thinking about doing this day in and day out was very tiring.

I placed everything on the table when I turned around to see River pulling the bird out of the wood stove in a heavy cast iron oven. He placed it in the center of the table and then headed to the fridge to pull out a picture of water.

"I would offer a glass of wine, but I am in between batches of homemade wine right now. Kate is usually really good about letting me know in plenty of time that she has found someone she wants to set me up with, but for some reason she gave me the impression that if I didn't want to date you this week I would have to wait something like two months." Homemade wine? Did he never go into a store?

"You make our own wine? That is really interesting. Is it hard to make?" I found all his work intriguing but still it seemed rather primitive.

"Really anything is capable of making homemade. Plus by making homemade you control the ingredients and you can make sure they aren't full of nothing but chemicals. I make my own soup, laundry detergent, toothpaste and deodorant. I have even gone to shampoo and conditioner free. Too often the hair products we use are nothing more than chemicals that do more harm than good. By going shampoo and conditioner free, I force my hair to make the good oil that is needed to keep it healthy. I use a combination of apple vinegar and baking soda to keep my hair pretty." Okay now this is getting rather difficult. I was really wondering why Kate felt I was into all this all natural stuff. I know I didn't go to the salon and I wore very little make up but to give up every day life for home on the range was so far from where I wanted to be.

River started dishing up the chicken and vegetables while I poured each of us a glass of water. We ate in mostly silence. I was trying really hard to pull together all this information that River was dumping on me tonight. About half way through dinner, River lit the candles and then offered me seconds. The food was rather good. I spent the first part of the meal trying not to imagine that the chicken on my plate was running around outside just a few hours earlier. It was a very nice meal, but it kept running through my head that his lifestyle was just so much work. I wasn't really lazy, but I figured that modern appliances and chemical compounds were made for a reason, to make my life easier.

We made small conversation throughout the rest of the meal. We really didn't have a lot in common. He read. But it was mostly how to books. He continued to talk about his life style. I could see how it would consume his life. He told me about the hybrid car he drove, only when he couldn't ride a bike. How he still was actively involved in green peace. While he did work for the forestry it was in the development department and the way to rebuild the forest that loggers were pilfering. Wouldn't it just kill him to know that I came from a small logging community and that the majority of my friends were in one way or another associated with the logging industry?

As we finished up with dinner, River set a pot of water on to boil. I must have had a confused look on my face because River felt the need to explain the pot of water.

"I don't have a water heater here. The kitchen faucet is actually set up on a rain water reservoir and therefore it is recycled water. I have to boil the water to make sure to kill the bacteria. Plus it keeps me from over using water that would eventually just be drained into a sewage field. The drain from the sinks and tub actually then goes into a reservoir that feeds into the toilet tank. No reason to have clean water in the toilet tank." He was pulling the water off the stove and pouring it into the sink and adding a little soap to one side. It was easy to tell the soap was homemade. He had it store in a glass container next to the sink. It didn't have a real scent to it.

"If you don't have a water heater how do you get hot water for your shower?" This really was a learning experience for me.

"I don't shower. I take a bath. Again I can control the amount of water. Every Sunday morning I boil up enough water to take my bath." One bath a week. Oh hell no. I may be able to put up with the au natural but there is no way I could go one week between baths. Plus I love me my showers. I love my electricity, I love my grocery store. River was a nice guy but truly not the guy for me.

As we finished the dishes, River looked over at me, I could tell he had something on his mind and I figured we might as well get it out.

"Did you have a question? You look like something is bothering you." I stated

"Did Kate tell you about my way of living? You almost seem shocked by everything."

"Well, she kind of hinted at it I guess. But she never really went into detail." Honesty is the best policy.

"I have to be pretty honest with you, Bella. I am surprised that Kate set us up. She knows that I am pretty particular about the girls I date. Their clothing has to be made with organic materials and your shoes are nothing more than melted plastic. You drive a gas guzzler and you are pretty superficial in your need to be entertained and modern conveniences. You've spent most of our date questioning why I would want to live like this, rather than being open minded about why it is important to do. While I think you are rather nice and all, you just aren't the type of gal I want to take home to meet my mom. I hope I haven't offend you but I find too often I spend months teaching someone my life style to only have them decide that it isn't for them. At this point, I am looking for someone that sees the world as I do." Oh this is such a first. I have never been called superficial and pretty much materialistic. But really, this saves me from having to make up a reason not to go on a second date.

"No, River, you really are a great guy. I see this is important to you and to be truthfully honest I couldn't see myself living like this. Maybe that does make me materialistic or superficial but I just see that things are there for me and to make my life easier. Tonight's dinner was really delicious and you are right free range did taste much wilder. I am so glad I had this time to get to know you. I think you would be an awesome friend though." I could see us being friends. I am sure he is just as loyal to his friends as he is to his life style.

"You can't know what a relief it is to hear you say that. I was worried that you might be one of those girls that thought they would be able to change me. So are you still up for sitting by the fire?" He really was a nice guy, just different.

"You know River; can I get a rain check? I would love to sit around the fire pit. In fact, it would be fun to have Kate and Irina come hangout sometime. I could even bring my guitar. I am not very good but I can pluck out a tune or two that everyone could sing along." I offered. I didn't want him to think I was offended by his rejection. He really handled it well, so I wanted him to know that there weren't any hard feelings.

River walked me out to my car. He opened the door and helped me get settled in. Just before he closed the door he reinstated that he would be inviting me over, as friends, to just hang out sometime.

I quickly threw my blue tooth in my ear and then dialed Jake, I figured that I had 45 minute drive I might as well get my report over with.

"Belly bells, you calling it an early night? What happened on your date that you aren't still there getting your groove on?"

"We just come from two different places Jake. He was nowhere near as bad as Sam's hook up but really, did Kate tell you anything about him?" I really need Jake to understand that he needs to screen these if he thinks I have any chance of finding someone worth long term.

"Yea she said he was self sufficient, he was passionate towards his causes and that he was a hard worker. Was he not any of those things?"

"Oh no, he was all of those things. Self sufficient means that he grows all his own vegetables and raises all his own animals to eat and milk. He makes all his own soaps, lotions, toothpaste and deodorant. He doesn't have electricity, he recycles water. His cause is all about saving the world and not leaving carbon footprints. Jake he doesn't flush his toilets. He says it is a waste of resources. He refuses to drive if he can ride a bike. When he does drive it is only in a hybrid. Hard worker means that he lives as if he was a mountain man. He cuts his own wood, cooks on a wood stove and makes everything from scratch. It is a good thing he doesn't have a TV, he never has the time for one. Do you want to hear the funniest thing about the whole night?"

"Sure Bells, you know I want to know it all." Jake was almost snorting from trying to hold back his laughter.

"At the end of the night, as we hand washed dishes, he looked at me and in not so many words called me materialistic and superficial."

"Oh he did not, Bells, you are the poster child for anti-shopping. How could you be materialistic? I am so sorry, Bells. He has no clue about you. You did not deserve that. Someone needs to teach this guy what the truth looks like." Over protective Jake had decided to join the conversation it looks like.

"Really, Jake, calm down. It wasn't done in a mean way. He was just pointing out that we come from two different cultures. He takes seriously his role in making change, where the change that I want to make may not be as in your face. All in all, he was a nice guy that just chooses to make life harder. He sees that as his way of saving the planet and all. In fact we plan to hang out as friends. So the best thing about today's date is that I learned that really everyone must find what makes them happy and go with it." I have no clue why I was so deep tonight. It must be all the thinking about how much or really how little it is that I do to reduce my carbon footprint.

"Oh and Jake it would never work between him and I." It was time to move on to a lighter topic.

"And why is that Bella?"

"Because he doesn't allow bedroom sex." I laughed out the answer. It had stunned Jake into stupidity.

To each their own.

**A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Not sure why. I really want to know what you all are thinking. I am beginning to think I should give it up. I don't want to bore you all with my writing, so if you want me to continue just drop a quick review saying so. Yes, I am begging for reviews.**

**Since I was a reader before I was a writer I figured I would give a shout out to fan fictions that helped to inspire me.**

**Not Just a Girl by emg78**

**Carlie's Eyes by prettykittyartist**

**The Path We Choose by les16**

**Of Squalor and Ashes by Grashppr36**


	4. Narcissistic

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any part thereof. I give all credit to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**I realized as I write this that I am putting gin a lot of real experiences. None of my whole dating life was ever as bad as what Bella is experiencing but each chapter has a little something, something that has occurred in my real life dating scene.**

**I apologize for not getting this out sooner but without receiving reviews I lost motivation. This will be my last chapter if I don't receive reviews. That tells me that the story is not interesting and people don't like it. Yes, I can be a half full kind of girl.**

**I would still love a beta. Any takers?**

**Narcissistic**

"Oh, come on Bells," Jake exclaimed as he rolled his eyes at me, "you aren't suppose to be looking for forever with these dates just a _possible_ forever."

Jake had demanded and intervention for his intervention. Apparently, I was taking the "game" too seriously. So here I sat with Jake in our favorite coffee house, me sipping a chai tea and Jake with girly fluffy topped thing. I am sure that I heard skim half cow come out of his mouth while ordering but there was so much other stuff that I had no clue what all he did order.

"Yes, but you were the one that insisted on me not throwing away any more of my… what did you call them, baby wannabes." I loved that I was coming out on top in this conversation.

"Touché', chica, but you really must know that I have no intention of you procreating with some half bred. I need my nieces and nephews to have sense of something. Plus they have to have the looks to strut their stuff while they are out with all of me."

I could help the eye roll that came out. Since I was an only child, years ago, Jake had claimed that he would be my kid's uncle. So from that day on he always referred to my future offspring as his.

"Jake, you ever consider that I am taking this too seriously because you are all over me to find Mr. Right and make beautiful babies with him? I am starting to feel that it doesn't matter if I actually like the guy as long as he is 'stud' material. Maybe I should forgo all this dating and just hit up a sperm bank. I could gather up 10-20 possible candidates and we can have a great big dinner party and then everyone can choose who will be my baby daddy that way." I know I was being dramatic but really this was getting to the point where I wasn't sure if I was coming or going. First it was find someone now to live forever with and then it was your being too picky and you don't have to pick right now just give everyone a chance.

Jake got this really serious look on his face. He never goes serious unless he really means it.

"Bella, I love you like you were my other half. If you had a penis this wouldn't even be a question, it would be you and I together. But since you are not the right gender then I have to find you someone to love like I love Brady. I really just want you to be happy. I know it seems that I am pushing you to have babies and what not but really it is about you being happy. I promise we will try harder to screen better, and you have to promise that while this is to hopefully, eventually find your soul mate, that you don't put so much pressure on the forever right at the get go. Think you can do that?" I could see the pleading in his eyes and while I wasn't in a hurry to find forever I did want what Jake and Brady have. I want the soul mate.

"I can do that Jake. So who is my next pimp? Leah possibly, I know she has that _hot_ brother; maybe I will get lucky and get him." I could hope, Seth was a hot, like smoking hot.

"Nah, it is Brady this time. He has a coworker that saw a picture of us on Brady's desk and has been asking about you. We were thinking that maybe this next one we do a dinner party so that you have reinforcement in case it tanks like the rest." The smirk was back.

"Oh ye, of little faith, they wouldn't tank if all of you had decent friends." I gave his shoulder a shove.

"Fine, dinner my house 6 sharp on Friday. Michael will meet you there." With that Jake stood up, stretches and then sashayed out the door. He always did know how to make an entrance and an exit.

Friday morning started like most other mornings with the exception that I was needed in the office today for a pitch session. Very rarely did I attend those because most the time the author wrote and then I just made it clean, fluid and grammatically correct. But today one of the authors wanted to know if I would be able to edit some heavy medical jargon feature.

Sitting in the pitch meeting I could see how the writers had large heads. Of course, us measly editors did nothing more than glorified spell check to them. What they didn't realize is we made sure they never made a fool out of themselves. They had egotism down to a tee. Yup, another word from college classes. I had one author once clearly not know what he was talking about and had commented on how the average American teenager couldn't use modern technology. I don't know about you but I see quite a bit of teenagers using a hell off a lot more technology than the older generations. So after much research I sent an email with the statistics he needed for his article and tada he gets all the accolades.

So here I sat in a boring pitch meeting with a columnist going off about some high rate of misdiagnosis in teenage eating disorders and how they are really more undiagnosised mental disorders and that how only someone that understood psychology could really edit this article and that their best friend fresh out of college had taken all the right course for it.

So I was finally seeing the point, it was to say I couldn't edit a heavy medical term article so they could bring in someone else in and put me out of a job. Crazy how some people think. Egotism at it's finest. All about them and no concern what so ever about someone else.

I was finally able to convince that chief editor that I was very much capable of editing this article, especially since I had graduated from the same exact program just two years earlier and had taken the same exact classes with the same exact professors.

The columnist parting words to me were along the lines of, "well, don't you just think highly of yourself?" My parting thoughts were along the lines of, "right back at you, bitch."

I really believe that we are only allowed so much tolerance each day and once it is used up it is just gone. With this belief I should have faked illness or actually found a way into the ER for the night, rather than jump into a blind date at a dinner party none the less. But instead I donned my second best dress; my best is saved for a second date with someone, and headed out to Jake's place.

I stopped along the way to pick up a few bottles of Merlot. I wanted to make sure I played the perfect guest in front of my date. I would hate to make a poor first impressions.

As I entered their building I noticed a blonde hair guy waiting for the elevator. He was dressed in all name brand clothes and to me it almost seemed that he was over dressed for anything that might be going on at 6 on Friday. He also appeared that the elevator just was not up to his standard in speed and style.

I got to the elevator just as the door opened and slide inside next to the stranger. I watched as he pushed the button for the same floor that I was going to and something in the back of my head realized that this was Michael.

"You wouldn't be Michael, would you?" I asked. I figure I could get the introduction in before we made it to the apartment.

"Yes, I am Michael Newton." He blatantly checked me out from head to toe. IT almost seemed and if I wasn't up to his standard.

"Well, I am Bella. I believe that you are my date for the evening." Go for broke what did I have to lose?

"Oh Bella, the picture on Brady's desk did not do you justice. Michael is really impressed." Did he seriously just refer to himself in third person? So how long have you known Brady?" He asked.

"Since Jake and him got together. I grew up with Jake. He is sister I never had." I said with a twinkle in my eye and giggle to my voice. But it seemed the joke was lost on him.

"Well, doesn't it seem a little cliché that they chose to live on Capital Hill? You would think with the money that Brady makes he would chose a better neighborhood." If his nose got any higher it would scrap the ceiling.

"Actually, I live on Capital Hill. I love the ambience up here and it is so full of life. Not many neighborhoods here in Seattle can say that."

"Well, Michael lives in Queen Anne and the homes there really mean something." The third person talk is going to get old real quick.

The elevator reached the floor and as the door opened there stood Brady. I couldn't help but joke with him.

"Running out on your own dinner party? You didn't let Jake cook again did you?"

"Heck no Bellarina, Jake is no where near the kitchen, however, he forgot to pick up wine for tonight so I was going to run out and get a bottle or two."

"Well, then I am truly your savior." I said as I held up the bottles of Merlot.

"Bella, you are truly the best." Brady replied.

"Yes well, Michael only dates the best." Michael commented. That initiated an eyebrow raise from Brady which led me to believe that this was a new behavior from him.

We entered the apartment and it appeared as if Michael and I were the last to arrive. Everyone was milling around enjoying the hor dourves' that Brady had so skillfully prepared.

"So, Michael, what happened at the meeting on Thursday with that one client?" Brady initiated conversation. He was such a skilled host I am sure he will bring me into it somehow.

"Oh that went fine, Michael was able to single handedly secure the chef from Barking Frog to carter the up coming West Coast Stock Brokers Convention. As you know Michael expects no less than the best and the Chef at the Barking Frog is the best." Michael and Brady work for the Washington State Convention Center in downtown Seattle. Most of their job pertains to the different conventions that they have coming in and how to make sure they keep the clients happy and willing to come back. Shoot, they are booked 3-4 years out, so they must be doing something right.

"Yea well, if he works out well we can grab him for the 2013 National Association of School Psychologist conference."

"That conference should be really interesting. They have some real big wigs coming with the changes to "no child left behind. It is rumored that they have congressmen and senators coming. Michael can't wait to get into the same room as some of them." Who cares about senators and congressmen? A bunch of hot heads if you ask me. "So, Bella, what is it you do again? I am sure Brady mentioned it, I just can't remember." Michael asked me.

"I am an editor for a teen magazine. I love my job and a bonus is that I get to work from home." I really am hoping that I don't end up talking shop all night.

"Oh really, any that Michael would know about? Maybe, Seventeen or Marie Claire?"

"Nothing like that. Just a local and maybe state wide one. We are making a move up but it ahs been a slow progress."

"So have you considered applying at the bigger ones? You know you have to be proactive in getting your name out there. You are your best advocate." I was very happy with my job. I had no desire to work myself silly by time I was 30. I wanted to enjoy life, especially while I am young and free.

"I really enjoy what I am doing now. " I stated in a tone that made it clear I had no goals of changing.

"Yes, but where do you see yourself in ten years. You have to plan for that now and if you want to be the best you have to go for the best. Michael has plans, big plans. Michael only associates with people who are the best and Michael only does something that moves Michael forward. Michael has clear rules that will get Michael ahead. Only eat in the best restaurants, Always check everyone's credentials, and only associates with those that feel the same. Michael could tell from the photo on Brady's desk that you were perfect but really you have to move forward. You can't want to work from home the rest of your life. Where are you going?"

I was at my fill of egotistic and narcissistic individuals today. My patient jar was empty. I must have looked like a volcano about to blow with how fast Jake called that dinner was ready after seeing me from across the room. Of course I was seated next to Michael throughout the meal and was blessed to hear how he was single handedly responsible for all the success of Washington Convention Center, that the city had actually said that they would not allow the convention center to open unless Michael was the director of the center. Yea right! I can only imagine. If the city loved him so much why didn't they hire him? He talked about how is house was full of only the latest technology and hoe he was always the first to get any new up and coming thing. He bragged on his designer clothes and his personal shoppers. How people know him? He name dropped like crazy and half the people I could care less that he knew them. I wonder how many if I called and asked would actually know who he was or how many would pull out restraining orders against him. Throughout the night he never did drop the third person talking. The more Michael talked the more he sounded so vain that I was ready to blow. I was so glad when dessert was served and Jake and Brady made a point to say that I was needed to help with clean up but Michael could leave.

Michael handed me his business card as he left and told me to call him. It seriously said

**Michael Newton**

**CEO Washington State Convention Center**

**Man Extraordinaire**

**Only accept the best and Michael is the best.**

**206-555-3345**

As soon as the door was closed Brady was quick to apologize.

"Seriously, Bella he never acts like that at work. I swear at work he is a sane man. You have to believe that I would never and I mean never set you up with someone…" I couldn't take it anymore. My laughter cut him off. Jake wasn't far behind. Brady stood there and looked at us like we had lost our minds. Minutes later, could have been 5 maybe even ten when I was finally able to calm down, I let Brady know that there was not any hard feelings.

"Bella is not mad, she will however get even. Bella now has two guys buying her drinks."

**A/N: I haven't even started the next chapter. I do have the whole story outlined or at least the dates outlined so writing it would not be a problem with the proper motivation. Also to help motivate reviewers, I have a short Edward POV that I will send a link to all that review.**


	5. Nature vs Nurture

**A/N: I got a review. It made me dance and sing and then write.**

**I own nothing of twilight except two complete series of the books, 3 maybe 4 t-shirts, Alice's necklace and a key ring. Stephenie Meyer created them; I just put them in really bad dates.**

**Please read author note at bottom.**

**Still would love a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Nature vs. Nurture**

Wednesday morning resulted in a bright and early wake up call from Leah. We had never been really close but she was the kind of girl you knew had your back. For the longest time she thought I dragged Jake down and that because of me he wouldn't ever find true love. Little did she know, his true love would have to love his family. That was just Jake.

Working from home I had become accustom to working late into the evening and sleeping in. Everyone who knows me knows this and they don't call before noon unless it is an emergency. Because of this I was startled awake at 6:30 to my phone ringing and I knew it had to be bad for it to be that early in the morning.

Grabbing the phone I quickly answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello"

"Bella, coffee house on the corner in exactly 15 minutes. I already ordered and your coffee will be cold if you take any longer and I am going to pour it down your throat cold because I didn't just pay $5 for a cup of coffee to throw it away." With that Leah hung up and didn't wait for a reply.

With such sort time I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, pulled my hair into a pony and ran out the door. I made it to the coffee house with 2 minutes to spare.

"Thanks, Leah for the wake up call and the coffee." I hoped that she could hear the sarcasms in voice. "To what do I owe this cheerful morning wake up?"

"Well, I am your new mack daddy and I have the perfect guy for you. He is the perfect gentleman. I know that has been an issue. You know what they say. Find a guy that treats his mother right and he will treat you right. This guy treats his mother with the kindest gentlest way. It is so refreshing to see." Leah started into his tirade.

"Wait a minute, Leah how do you know this guy and when have you seen him around his mother, unless you are talking about that hot brother of yours." I waggled my eyebrows at her to let her know that he was definitely worth a go.

"No stupid girl, Seth has a girlfriend he just doesn't want anyone to know a thing about her. He always makes comments about 'the shrew' scaring he away to me. And before you say anything, yes, he is calling me a shrew. I make one simple comment to a high school girlfriend that ends up with her in tears and forever more he keeps them away." Leah as the shrew, yep I can see that one.

I raise my eye brow again at her hoping that she notices that I can't comment. I did learn when I was younger to not comment at all if I can say something nice.

With a huff, Leah continues, "okay don't freak out but I met Greg at work."

Work…Leah works in a day care. I quickly run through my head all the people that I have seen at her work and I don't remember a guy at all.

"Work?" One word was all I needed to show my confusion.

"Okay, I know you don't want a ready made family, Greg is the dad to one of the children that goes there. Greg and his mother pick up Addy everyday together. Addy is the sweetest thing. She has the biggest brown eyes and the biggest heart. She actually reminds me of you a bit which is kind of why I thought of setting you guys up. Addy's mother is not in the picture. I haven't got the whole story but it sounds like she just disappeared shortly after Addy was born and hasn't looked back." Now Leah was rambling which meant she was really nervous about me saying yes. I knew I was going to, just because that was part of the deal, I couldn't turn anyone down. But I figured that didn't mean I couldn't play a bit with her.

"LEEEAAAH, you want me to date a guy that not only has a child but has custody of said child. Not only that but then you tell me that this child looks like and reminds you of me, so that everyone else who doesn't know us can assume that the child is mine. I wouldn't even know what to do with a child. I was an only child here. How much homework and reading would I have to do before the date just to be able to pull it off?"

"Well, you are living up to your drama queen ways I see, seriously Bella, it is one date. You aren't marrying the guy and you probably won't even meet Addy unless it gets serious. By then you will know Greg well enough that he will tell you all about her and it will come as second nature. Every female has the mom gene in there somewhere. It comes out when we are exposed to the right children. You just have never been exposed and needed to us it." That girl needed some serious time within my psychology 101 class, I remember two full lectures on the nature vs. nurture.

The way I saw it I was screwed either way. My mom was no where near a mom. She couldn't remember to do anything like a normal mom. Well, there was that one time she got into a Leave it to Beaver watching phase and she decided to make cookies for me when I got home from school. The fireman, were really nice and the neighborhood kids thought it was cool that the fire trucks were outside of our house. So nature wise I never received the gene and nurture wise well, Renee never showed me what to do. How was I to deal with children? I always just figured that I would be the childless lady or couple. You know the one that is always the cool aunt.

"Fine Leah, give him my number and let him know that I am so excited for our date." The sarcasm was rolling off me like a tidal wave.

"Trust me Bella, this is the one. I can just tell." Leah jumped up, hugged me tight and headed for the door. As she departed she just had to yell at the end, "Hey, if it does work out we can all start to call you little mama." I acknowledge her triad with a one finger salute and then flopped back in the chair I was sitting in starring at the ceiling wonder what the hell I got myself into.

By the end of the day on Thursday I was starting to wonder if Leah really was as eager for this date as she let on. Greg had not called me yet and I figured a date on Friday would constitute at least a 24 hour notice. So I guess Friday was not going to be date night this week. Maybe Saturday? Friday almost had the same results as Thursday. By time I had settled into my comfy clothes, you know the ones that only the walls of your apartment see, with my book and a glass of wine it was almost 9:30 at night. I figured I had made out like a bandit. Leah got the chance to set me up, but the guy decided against it. I wonder what happens now. Does this count as a date or does Leah get a second chance? Just as I was about to set some hard limits on this I heard my phone ring from the entry way table I had set it on. I really debated on not getting up and answering but figured that being Friday I was sure someone would be drunk calling me. Just what I needed a slurred, "Where are you and why aren't you here with us?" speech. Finally that little voice in the back of my head that kept saying someone could be hurt and need you made me get up and answer. I figured that being a Friday night, it had to be someone that knew me so I didn't bother to look at the caller id.

"Bella's Palace of Pleasure, Bella speaking." I could hear the chocking on the other end and then a throat clear and then a rather skeptic voice.

"Uh…yea… this is Greg. Leah gave me your number. I didn't call to late did I?" Then all he could hear was my chocking, my throat clearing and my very embarrassed voice.

"Oh sorry, Greg. I figured your call was probably a drunken friend calling me to get me to join them in some Friday night craziness. And no you didn't call to late."

"Well, that is good to hear. Do you get a lot of drunken Friday night crazy calls?" Now the humor in his voice was there with something else, maybe trepidation.

"No not really, I have been known to get a few when my friends think I have been hibernating too long." Great now I am starting to sound pathetic.

"I was nervous to call on a Friday night. I was sure you would be out. Shoot you're not out are you? Did I interrupt your evening?" Great, now I am really going to sound pathetic admitting that I didn't go out on a Friday night when I am young and free.

"No, not out and about tonight. I am more of a homebody. Don't get me wrong I like to go out but every weekend starts to wear on you. Plus I don't know what all Leah told you about me but right now I am kind of obligated to keep my weekends open."

"Yes, she did mention something about you trying to find Mr. Right through your friends. I guess that brings me to why I called. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Did you have something in mind or was this just a let's see if she is interested call?" It was fun to flirt with Greg. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad of a guy after all.

"Well, I was thinking a Sunday dinner would be nice. You don't have family obligations or anything on Sunday? I know for most people that is a family day." Again the trepidation was present. Was he really nervous to ask me out? Leah must not of made it clear that no was not an option for me.

"No, I don't exactly live close enough to my family to do a weekly dinner with them. My mom is in Florida and my dad is about a four hour drive away. Sunday is usually take out and laundry. But I could move them to Saturday this week at least."

"Great," you could hear the enthusiasm in his voice, "I'll pick you up around 4, Leah already gave me your address, and you are going to love my mom's pot roast." With that he hung up.

I was left holding my phone to my ear and in total wonderment. Did he really just tell me he was taking me home to meet his mom on our first date? Who does that? Isn't that like at least date five or six? And if we are doing a family Sunday dinner, does that mean the kid will be there? What happened to not meeting her for a while? Leah is so going to have to explain this one.

I spent Saturday with the Disney channel playing nonstop in my living room. As well as I googled everything I could possibly want to know about what little girls are into. Apparently, Mr. Achy Breaky himself produced his own spawn and she was now the big thing to all little girls. Barbie is in the back seat to some doll called a Bratz and tiny animal bobble heads are the new it thing. Of course, there is always the fall back of favorite Disney princess. Hopefully, I could bull shit my way around this one.

Greg was right on time on Sunday. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to not only a middle aged DILF but his little girl too. Placing my best mask on with my friendliest face I welcomed them into my apartment. Addy looked to be around 3 maybe four. At first she was a little shy but then all of a sudden she looked right up at me and threw her arms wide open in a gesture that could only mean pick me up.

Bending down to her level, I glanced at Greg to see if he was giving me any clue as to what I should do. Which of course he just sat there smiling as if he had just won the lottery. I figured he didn't care if I picked her up and that was clearly what she wanted. She was light enough and fit perfectly on my hip, it was amazing to me how holding her did feel rather natural, maybe I did get the gene afterall.

"So you must be Addy, I have heard so much about?" I questioned the little thing as she sat on my hip.

"My name is Addison Rachel. But everyone calls me Addy because Nana's name is Addison too and we don't know who they are talking too. Daddy said we are picking up his special friend. Are you his special friend? We are supposed to go to Nana's for Dinner; we always go to Nana's on church day for dinner. Are you going to Nana's too?" Her big brown eyes stared at me like I was the knower of all.

"I think that is the plan, little sprout. Unless your dad planned something different." Again, I looked to Greg wondering why he just stood there and let a complete stranger hold his kid.

"Oh that is still the plan; my mom would never let me out of a family dinner. Every Sunday since I was born. It's tradition." He gave me a small simple smile.

I stood waiting for him to make some sort of movement towards taking his daughter and when he didn't I decided that placing her back on her own feet were probably best. I slowly slid her down and as soon as her feet hit the floor she was off and running. Of course, she ran straight for the open window. Not having kids myself I thought nothing of it and I headed off to finish getting my purse and shoes, but Greg jumped quickly and ran straight at her. I could hear the panic in his voice and realized almost too late what was wrong. An open window on the fourth floor was fine for an adult but to a four year old it was danger in the making. Greg thankfully got to her quickly and was able to make get the window closed. I still felt like a heel for not realizing that sooner.

"It looks like if we are going to be spending any time at your place we are going to need to kid proof it. Until then we will just stick to areas that we know are safe. Like my place or my mom's." This is a first date. It seems as if Greg is making long term plans. A five minute phone conversation with a little bit of flirting and one date does not make marriage material to me. Isn't the point of dating to get to know someone and to have fun? When did dating turn into long term? Now don't I just sound like a hypocrite with all my not long term worthy with my previous dates and this one is moving too fast.

"Sure, why not let's see how this date goes and we can go from there. You ready to go?" I grabbed my purse up and headed for the door. I assumed that they would be right behind me. Unfortunately, kids don't work that way. Addy had found my movie collection and was now trying to convince Greg into turning on a movie for her. When Greg told her it was time to go a very adamant "No, I want to watch movie" came out of the little child's mouth. Next thing I know she is on the floor kicking and screaming. Greg takes a seat on the couch and then looks at me and tells me that I might as well get comfortable because we aren't going anywhere.

Now, I am not sure if my mother gene came out to play or if I was just fed up with watching this little girl manipulate her dad but I went straight over to the movies closed the cabinet door, looked at Addy kicking and screaming on the floor and said, "Well, you can stay and scream if you want but I am going to eat at your Nana's house. Only little girls that behave watch movies at my house and you are not behaving so the movies are off limits." I walked over to the door looked at Greg with a you better follow and then started to head to the hallway.

I hear Greg says something to Addy, the screaming stopped and then next thing I know Greg and Addy are joining me in the hall. Greg is carrying her and she has her head on his shoulder. Something tells me the little girl was promised a movie at her Nana's.

The ride to his mother's house was quiet, except for the wiggles CD that was playing on the car stereo. I am pretty sure I over stepped my boundaries back at my house, but give me a break who was in control back there. I would hate to see what that little girl would look like when she got older. You would think that we would have the typical so what is that you do conversation or what not. But it didn't seem as if Greg wanted to know. Plus it was weird having a little person listening in to everything that was said.

My suspicions were confirmed as soon as we walked into the door of his mother's house. Greg looked at me and apologized because he needed to run out back to the guest house to get a movie for Addy. Greg quickly introduced me to his mom in the kitchen as he took off out the back door. Greg's mom was a short burly gal. She was wearing a moomoo and had an apron adorned too. She clearly was not from America but her English was well enough. Addison, as she was called, gave me a big once over, turned back to something that was on the stove and then said in her burly accent, with her back to me, "Have a seat. We will talk."

I sat down on the kitchen stool that sat at the island then put on my best guest voice and face, "Is there anything I can do to help? I am not a chef or anything but I do know my way around a kitchen?"

"No, Sunday dinner is my thing. I make everything from scratch and by myself. You like children?"

"I don't have any of my own and hadn't planned on having any for a while but I am not opposed to children in general."

"You looking to get married?"

"When I meet the right guy, sure. Not anytime in the near future do I see that happening." I am starting to wonder if she knew if this was a first date or not. I would never expect this kind of interrogation on a first date. Maybe after the 'I love yous' but not on a first date.

"Your house clean?" What does my house have to do with anything?

"Yes, I believe it is. It is just me so it doesn't get too messy and it isn't hard to keep up with."

"You work?" Sine when is talking her bombarding me with questions?

"Yes, I am an editor for a magazine. I am lucky enough o work from home most of the time. I really do love my job."

"You quit when you get married?"

"No, I plan to work even if or when I get married. I love my job."

"You quit if you have children to take care of?"

"I don't know how to really answer that. So much comes into play. First, it would depend on my spouse and then our finances. Really it isn't something I have even considered being I am not married nor do I have children." Addison let out this sound of true disgust but didn't say anything because Greg had just come back in the back door.

"Sorry, I had promised Addy that she could watch this movie here so I had to run home to get it for her." I raised my eye brow up in a questioning way. Greg caught on to my confusion rather quickly and then in an almost embarrassed fashion replied.

"Addy and I live in the guest house out back. I moved out there when I graduated from high school and then Addy's mom and I lived there after she got pregnant. When she left it just made sense for us to stay there." Another grunt come from Addison and Greg headed straight over to her and apologized.

"Sorry mom, I know you don't like me to talk about her. I won't mention her again tonight." He quickly kissed her temple and then headed straight to the fridge to grab him self a beer, without offering me anything.

"Just to let you know the beer is full of anything if you would like something to drink. Help yourself." With that he left the kitchen and disappeared into another room. I wasn't sure if I was to follow or to stay put with his mom.

We sat in silence for quite some time and finally I decided that I should follow the direction that Greg headed. Surely he would want me to spend time with him. As I stood, Greg's mom turned to me with a clear 'where do you think you are going' look.

"I figured I would go find Greg." I answered her unasked question. She just grunted.

I could here a TV going down a hallway so I followed the noise to find Greg and who I assumed was his dad sitting in recliners watching a game on the TV. Addy was no where to be found. I cleared my throat and waited for Greg to acknowledge my presence.

"Oh hey, glad you found us. Would you grab me another beer and check on Addy. She is in her playroom watching a movie. Third door on the right." He waved down a hall that lead off the room we were in.

I was floored. I felt more like the long term girlfriend than the date. Shoot Greg was treating me like the wife. I figured I could play the wife and the good girl for the day. But if he wants any sort of second chance he better figure things out rather quickly. I checked on Addy and she was thoroughly engrossed in her movie. Something about a fish. I then went back to the kitchen grabbed two beers and headed back towards the TV room.

"Oh hey, thanks for bringing one for dad too. I forgot to ask." Greg grabbed both beers out of my hand. He then turned back to the game and it was like I wasn't even there. With my uncertainty of what I was to do I figured I was safe heading back into the kitchen. At least there Addison would grunt at me.

"You set table, everything you need in buffet and hutch. Don't forget the table cloth." Addison said to me about 15 minutes after I sat down. I still had no clue what to make of this "date."

As I finished setting the table, Addison brought in a giant platter with the roast and potatoes and carrots on it. She then brought in a bowl with salad and then a bowl with home made rolls. The meal was very Norman Rockwellish and it reminded me of old Sunday dinners that happened in the 50's. Addison grunted at me that it was time for dinner. I assumed that meant I was to go and get everyone.

I made my announcement to Greg and his dad at the door to the tv room. I then headed down the hall and told Addy it was time to come with me for dinner. I am not sure if it wa the way I handle it at my house or if she was just use to the routine here but she didn't give me any trouble. I took her hand and we made our way into the dining room to find Greg's dad sitting at the head of the table and his mom right next to him. Greg took the seat at the other end of the table from his dad leaving a seat for me next to him and Addy next to me. As soon as we sat down Greg's dad, which I still had not been introduced to, stood and bowed his head. Immediately Greg, Addy and Addison followed. Greg's dad gave a simple grace and then he started to crave the roast almost as soon as he said amen. Addison picked up the closest bowl and dished up both Greg and his dad then passed the bowl to me. She hadn't helped herself yet. I started to plate the food for me and she gave her disgusted grunt and pointedly looked at Addy's plate. Obviously, I was to dish her up.

The rest of serves went this way. First Addison dished up Greg's dad and then Greg passed the bowl to me. I dished up Addy then myself and then passed the bowl back to her, where she would finally dish herself up. After everyone was served. Greg's dad and Greg dug in, as they would finish something on their plate Addison would immediately fill it back up. I was amazed that she was able to get anything inside her mouth. Not a word was said throughout the meal. The only sound heard was the scraping of forks on the plates. Even Addy didn't make a sound. I followed Addison's example and kept her plate full as she finished things off. The disgusted grunts turned to less disgusted grunts as the dinner progressed and I followed Addison. Soon, Greg's dad stood. Threw his napkin on the table thanked his wife with a simples "good food" and left back to the TV room. Greg was shortly behind him. Addison stood grabbed their plates and headed towards the kitchen. I again followed her example and grabbed mine and Addy's plate. Addy jumped down and ran off to her playroom again. Addison and I cleared the table and then worked silently side by side in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner mess. As the last plate was dried and put away Addison grabbed a tray and loaded up cookies and coffee on the tray. She took one look at me and said, "There hope for you." She picked up the tray and headed to the TV room. I followed like the sheep I had become on this date, and I am now using that term very loosely.

As we entered the room Greg's dad turned off the game and Addison set the tray on the coffee table. She poured Greg's dad a cup and then Greg finally pouring me and hers. She offered the cookies to the men and then to me. I was starting to see a pattern here. The women were simply second class. Finally the small talk I expected throughout the night began. It was weird though I felt more like the neighbor couple coming over for coffee than the date. Greg talked about his work week, Addy's accomplishments in school. Greg's dad talked about his latest projects, it seems that he was retired. Addison mentioned a new recipe she wanted to try and how she had started a quilt for Addy. No one really asked question of me but they didn't make me feel that I wasn't wanted. It was really a rather strange experience. Finally, Greg mentioned that he should get me home. He called for Addy to come say good bye to me. She appeared gave me a hug and then left the room. All my research was a total waste.

The drive home was again quiet. I had no clue what to say to Greg. It wasn't like I had a bad time. Greg was the perfect gentleman, for a 50s house wife. But really it was almost too comfortable, and definitely not where I was in my life or probably where I would ever be at. I invited Greg in when we got back to my apartment. I would have liked to talk a little more with him. Maybe figure out why things were the way they are with his family. Shoot, I wouldn't even mind a little itch scratching with Greg.. Not that I saw us going very far in a relationship unless we had a serious discussion about what I wanted in a relationship and what I would not tolerate.

Greg declined the invite saying he needed to get Addy to bed. I have a feeling that Addison put Addy to bed and Greg just kissed her good night. The best of the night was though when Greg leaned over and gave a chaste kiss to my check and then said, "Well, I will see what mom thought and give you a call." I wanted to say don't bother but decided it wasn't worth it. Addison may of thought I had hope but I was sure that I would never be good enough. Mommy dearest would be the one to break up with me not Greg. I smiled and said, "I had a good time." Turned and headed into my apartment. I wasn't home 10 minutes when my cell rang out Jake's ring tone.

"I am not some god damn 50's house wife." Was the first thing Jake heard as I answered the phone.

**A/N: I wrote this last chapter because I said all it would take is one review and I would write it. I got one review. I also promised an EPOV chapter to those reviewed. I understand that this is very similar to other stories out there. I also don't believe in tanking a story. So I plan to keep writing but I won't promise any particular update schedule. I feel that if the readers want to hear it they will let the authors know. So I will write but don't plan on them coming very fast unless I have a huge out pouring of desire from the readers. If you have not received the EPOV and want it leave a review and I will send you the link.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I hate A/N that isn't really updates. So I will make this short. I had actually given up on these stories and was going to stop writing them since I wasn't getting feedback as to if anyone was actually enjoying them. Today I went to go to remove them and found that in the month of May 30 people had read one of my stories. Because appartently they are interesting someone enough to read them then I figured that I could possibly make them a summer project. I have 5 weeks left of the school year (where I work). This is the busiest time of year for me so I will not be doing anything with them till school is out. If you are interested in me continuing them please let me know.


End file.
